Sweet Lies
by katiwa
Summary: Bienvenu dans l'univers du petit chaperon rouge bien plus gore et sexuel que la version que les petits enfants ont entendu de leur parent. Mon univers tordu à moi qui adore torturer son personnage principal. Yaoi, Angst, Gore, UA, OCC,  Lemon, POV Naruto
1. Ne t'inquiète pas

Disclamer : Personnages appartement à Kishimoto Masashi, le petit chaperon rouge appartient à... personne en fait. Wikipédia m'a dit que ça appartenait à une tradition orale donc... Voilà! ^^'

Genre : Yaoi, Angst, Gore, UA, OCC, Lemon, POV Naruto

Couple : Ça commence avec un Sasu/Naru mais je ne vais pas spoiler ma propre fiction! J'écrirai plus loin quand vous saurez pour ils ne sont plus ensemble sinon vous ne comprendriez de toute façon pas pour le moment. ^^'

Je me demande où j'ai finis par atterrir... Je tourne ma tête et je ne voie que des arbres. Je sens le sol mouillé en dessous de moi. Je suis encore dans cette forêt qui est à l'origine de tous mes malheurs. Vais-je mourir? Je n'en sais rien du tout... J'ai une petite voix dans ma tête qui semble m'affirmer que oui. Je ne sais plus pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir dans ce bois. Je me demande aussi comment j'ai finis par arrivé à cet endroit. Il m'a piégé, je crois. Il a réussi à m'avoir? J'aurais dû écouté ma mère, j'aurais dû faire attention... Elle ne m'a pas menti, elle ne m'a jamais menti, pourquoi l'aurait-elle faite cette journée là? Je suis un idiot. Je ne devrais pas avoir de regret avant d'avoir l'âge des désillusions mais c'est fini, plus rien ne m'importe maintenant à part vivre. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir luter contre tout le mal que j'ai dans ma ma je crois que je vais trop demandé encore une fois... Je ne pourrai plus jamais avoir ma vie d'avant de toute façon. C'est terminer. Je devrais peut-être mourir au fond? Où est le loup lorsque j'ai besoin de lui? Viens, je t'en pris, écoute ma prière intérieur et viens m'achever. Je t'en pris, fais le maintenant, avant que je ne réalise vraiment que une partie de ma vie a été construit sous de doux mensonges...

C'était une journée comme les autres quand je me suis levé ce matin là. J'avais prévu d'aider ma mère à faire à manger et d'aller lui chercher quelques branches de bois près de la forêt sans trop m'y approcher. Ma mère en a finalement décidé autrement lorsqu'un homme est venu nous voir pour nous annoncer que grand-mère était très malade. Je regardais ma mère qui était effondré. C'est la seule personne autre que moi dans sa famille qui est encore vivant. Père étant mort très peu de temps après ma naissance, elle m'a élevé seule et non pas avec grand-mère. Elle ne voulait pas m'éduquer dans cette forêt que la plus vieille de notre famille refusait de quitter. Ma mère me disait avoir vu des choses que personne ne devraient voir dans leur vie, aillant grandit au milieu de ce bois. Ma génitrice me disait petit que les choses que les légendes que les villageois racontaient en rapport à ça n'étaient rien comparé à la réalité. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait leur donner en accord était le loup. Ce n'était pas un loup ordinaire, il pouvait se transformer en humain comme il le voulait sauf qu'il ne pouvait jamais quitter cette forêt enchantée. Je n'ai jamais voulu aller dans le bois avec mon amoureux à cause de ça. Il voulait m'y emmené pour que nous puissions être seuls mais je savais que ma mère ne me mentait pas. C'est la seule personne qui a osé me dire la vérité toute ma vie. Elle ne m'a jamais mentie comparé à certains parents qui mentent pour faire peur à leur bambin qui sont désobéissant. Je la prends dans mes bras, ne voulant pas me montrer faible devant elle. C'est à ce moment là que la porte cogna pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Je reconnais mon petit-ami, ma mère le déteste, ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour qu'il vienne. Elle ne m'a jamais dite pourquoi elle le détestait, pourtant, elle ne sait rien de notre relation. Je lui explique un peu pourquoi je ne pourrai pas le voir aujourd'hui et il sourit, s'adressant à ma mère.

-Bonjour madame Uzumaki, vous ne voudriez pas que j'aille voir avec votre cher fils voir comment va votre mère? On pourrait aller lui porter quelque chose que vous lui aurez préparé en même temps.

-Je ne veux pas que mon fils aille dans ces bois seul avec toi! C'est hors de question, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux!

Il soupire en se tournant vers moi.

-Au moins j'aurai essayer...

Il me salut de la main puis s'en va. Je retourne au près de ma mère, tournant la cuillère du chaudron dans lequel elle est en train de faire à manger.

-Tu aurais pus essayer d'être un peu plus gentille avec lui... C'est un bon ami à moi tu sais.

-C'est ton petit-ami?

Pas vraiment une question, c'est plutôt une sorte d'affirmation malgré cette petite interrogation. Je laisse tomber ce que j'ai dans la main, n'étant pas vraiment près à cette confrontation. Le serais-je un jour...?

-Est-ce que tu vas...

-Naruto, répond.

Je laisse ce que je fais en suspends, la regardant dans les yeux, trouvant mon courage je ne sais pas où.

-Oui...

-Mon fils... Tu es le seul que j'ai! La famille s'arrête après toi, tu le sais, non?

-Oui mais... Je l'aime et il m'aime tu sais.

Elle ne dit rien. Je continue à mélanger cette substance mais elle prend mon poignet pour m'arrêter, tirant sur celui-ci pour le faire enlever de ce qu'elle a préparé.

-Maman...

Elle prend un petit pot, mettant du beurre dedans et prenant un autre plat pour mettre des biscuits qu'elle a préparer hier. Elle me tend le tout sans me regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu dormiras chez ta grand-mère, je t'interdis de sortir de chez elle lorsque le soleil est coucher et tu ne dois parler à absolument personne, c'est compris?

-Maman...

-Et je t'interdis d'emmener Sasuke avec toi, si tu arrives à affronter ce bois seul, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de ta vie.

Elle écrit un petit message sur une feuille et la met dans un sac avec les choses qu'elle m'avait donner un peu avant. Je vais chercher le grand chaperon rouge que ma grand-mère m'a donné pour Noël et le met, le temps commençant à être frisquet. Je prends le sac que ma mère vient de me donner. Je la regarde une dernière fois en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Elle me prend dans ces bras, m'embrassant sur la joue.

-Je t'aime mon fils.

-Moi aussi je t'aime maman.

Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas appelé comme ça, le faisant seulement lorsque j'étais jeune. Je sors de chez moi, tombant sur Sasuke un peu plus loin.

-Naruto!

-Bonjour

-Ta mère t'a laissé sortir finalement?

-Oui mais je dois aller porter des choses pour ma grand-mère...

-Oh, je peux t'accompa...

-Seul.

Il me regarde, ne comprenant pas vraiment.

-Attends, ta mère t'a dite toute ta vie de ne jamais approcher cette forêt car c'est plus dangereux que courir avec des ciseaux mais elle t'y envoie... Seul?

-Elle sait pour nous deux, je crois qu'elle m'en veut.

-Mais c'est pas une raison pour vouloir te tuer!

-Je vais survivre, ça va aller.

Je replace mon sac, le regardant dans les yeux, lui faisant transmettre ma peur mais aussi ma certitude envers ce petit voyage chez ma grand-mère.

-Je peux t'accompagner jusqu'au bois au moins?

-...Oui, merci.

Il fait signe à son frère qu'il vient avec moi et me suit. Je ne sais pas si d'autres gens savent que nous sommes ensemble. Je me le demande parfois, c'est si évidant pour moi qu'il est ma moitié. Lorsque nous sommes assez éloigné du reste des gens, je prends sa main dans la mienne.

-Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne? Ta mère ne le saura pas...

-Oui, elle veut que je dorme chez ma grand-mère et elle est trop faible pour avoir des étrangers chez elle, de plus, je ne veux pas que tu repartes seul si c'est ce que tu avais en tête.

Il soupire en me donnant un petit coup sur la tête avec sa main libre.

-Tu es vraiment déterminé, hein?

Je sourie, un peu amusé par le fait qu'il me connaisse autant. On se connait depuis toujours mais on se détestait lorsque j'étais jeune. Je ne sais plus pourquoi d'ailleurs... Peut-être parce que ma mère le détestait? Je devrais avoir douze ans quand nous avons commencer à nous amuser ensemble. Ma mère ne le voulait pas mais il était mon seul ami alors elle ne m'empêchait pas plus que ça. Nous nous sommes embrassé pour la première fois lorsque nous avions quatorze ans. Sasuke et moi étions jeunes et on voulait essayer ça. Mes sentiments ont pris un temps avant de me faire réaliser mon attirance bien plus forte envers mon amant d'aujourd'hui. Environ six mois, Sasuke m'a dit que son coeur avait commencer à battre bien plus fort quand il était avec moi depuis ce petit baiser. Ça va faire bientôt trois ans que nous avons cette relation bien plus qu'amicale qui est tout de même secrète. Il m'a avoué ses sentiments à mon quinzième anniversaires. Je vais avoir dix-huit ans la semaine prochaine. Enfin, si j'en sors vivant. Je voie Sasuke qui attend une réponse à sa question. Je hoche la tête lentement, regardant le sol.

-Oui, je le suis. Ce n'est qu'un bois, il ne peut rien me faire.

-Non, mais ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur, oui.

-Sasuke, la forêt est immense! Le loup ne peut pas savoir que j'y suis, allons.

-Tu ne le sais pas, personne ne sait rien du loup.

-Il ne vit certainement pas proche de ma grand-mère. Le bucheron habite proche de là.

-... Je ne suis pas plus rassuré.

Je m'arrête de marcher pour me tourner vers lui, lui faisant comprendre que j'étais sérieux cette fois. Ma mère n'a plus confiance en moi alors pourquoi je ne pourrais pas douter de ce qu'elle me dit pour une fois dans ma vie.

-Peut-être qu'elle a exagérer! Tu l'as dis toi-même, on ne sait rien du loup. Il n'est peut-être qu'une légende aussi.

-Je ne crois pas.

-Comment tu peux le savoir?

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

Il semble étrangement sûr de sa réponse. Je soupire en réfléchissant

-Tu crois encore que c'est lui qui a tué tes parents...?

-C'est lui!

-Tu ne sais pas.

-Toi non plus!

Il me défi du regard de douter de lui encore une fois. Ma mère qui a réagit comme ça à cause de ma relation avec Sasuke m'a vraiment bouleversé. Je ne sais plus quoi pensé. Elle a toujours eu peur que je m'approche de ce bois et dès qu'elle apprend que j'aime un homme, elle veut ma mort en m'y envoyant? Je ne comprends vraiment rien. Je sais que ça doit être aussi parce que c'est Sasuke mais il n'a rien fait pour que mère le haïsse. Il est toujours très poli envers elle. Oui, il était méchant avec moi mais nous étions jeunes et ce n'était pas le seul à l'être. Les gens me détestent, Sasuke a été le seul à bien vouloir venir vers moi et à être mon ami. C'est le seul qui a bien voulu m'embrasser aussi. Je suis avec un homme mais c'est pas comme si je pouvais être avec une femme. Aucun père ne voudra me laisser épouser leur fille. Je serre légèrement plus fortement la main à mon amour puis nous continuons à marcher sans dire un mot.

-Ne sort pas la nuit, d'accort? Sous aucun prétexte!

-Oui, je sais.

Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres, m'arrêtant encore une fois à la limite du bois. Je sais qu'il est inquiet mais je ne suis pas un enfant ou une fille. Je ne sais pas ce que ma mère veut que je voie ou que j'affronte mais j'y arriverai car je suis assez fort pour ça. Est-ce qu'elle m'a justement élevé dans le but que j'affronte cette forêt un jour? Je n'y avais jamais pensé mais je crois que oui, qu'elle avait simplement peur et maintenant qu'elle me croit perdu dans mes sentiments amoureux, elle veut que j'y aille pour me réveiller. J'aime Sasuke. Nos sentiments sont réels, lui, il ne serait pas obligé de m'aimer mais il en a fait le choix. Il était supposé de se marier avec une fille d'un homme prestigieux mais son frère a demandé l'avis de son cadet devant tout le monde et évidemment, il a refusé. J'ai été très surpris car de nombreuses familles obligent leur fils ou leur fille à se marier avec les gens fortunés. Son frère n'est pas comme ça. Je me demande parfois si Sasuke l'a mis au courant pour notre relation. Ils sont étrange parfois dans leur lien fraternel en fait. Je regarde le village une dernière fois derrière nous et me collant contre ma moitié, voulant me faire un peu rassurer malgré tout.

-Tu es certain?

-Pas vraiment mais... Je n'ai pas le choix! Ma mère ne veut pas que je meurs quand même...

-Oui, je sais.

-Je t'aime Sasuke.

-Moi aussi je t'aime alors tu dois revenir vivant!

-Ce n'est pas dans mes plans de mourir tu sais.

-Oui, je sais.

Il m'embrasse encore une fois, un peu plus longtemps puis je me sépare de lui à malgré mon envie de rester dans ses bras toute la journée puis j'entre dans ce bois, cette forêt interdite aux enfants, même les plus courageux. J'ai l'impression d'entrer dans mes pires cauchemars, les ceux que je n'aurais jamais pus rêver.

* * *

><p>Désolé pour ce chapitre légèrement court mais je tenais à arrêté ici. ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé! Désolé aussi si j'ai quelques fautes d'orthographes.<p> 


	2. Pourquoi?

Disclamer : Personnages appartement à Kishimoto Masashi, le petit chaperon rouge appartient à... personne en fait. Wikipédia m'a dit que ça appartenait à une tradition orale donc... Voilà! ^^'

Genre : Yaoi, Angst, Gore, UA, OCC, Lemon, POV Naruto

Couple : Ça commence avec un Sasu/Naru mais je ne vais pas spoiler ma propre fiction! J'écrirai plus loin quand vous saurez pour ils ne sont plus ensemble sinon vous ne comprendriez de toute façon pas pour le moment. ^^'

_J'ai l'impression d'entrer dans mes pires cauchemars, les ceux que je n'aurais jamais pus rêver._

Je m'avance lentement dans cette forêt dont on m'a tant parlé, tant défendu d'y entrer, qu'on m'a aujourd'hui obligé à aller. Je regarde droit devant moi, ayant peur de ce qui s'y trouve autour et ne voulant surtout pas regarder en arrière. Je ne dois absolument pas reculer pour rien au monde. Je dois aller au milieu de ce bois avant le couché du soleil et je ne sais pas du tout comment le faire en fait. Je n'ai jamais quitté le village. Je crois que je devrais seulement avancer tout droit puis un jour je vais bien trouver la maison de grand-mère. Je dis ça mais j'ai un temps limite à arriver là-bas.

-Oh! Je crois que une personne s'est perdu.

-En effet, il a l'air perdu.

Je sursaute en me tournant à ma droite. Il y a deux... personnes mais il ne sont pas ordinaires. Ils ont des cornes comme ceux des cerfs. Le haut de leurs corps sont faits comme ceux d'un humain mais le bas comme celui d'un animal. Il y a une femelle et un mâle, ils ont l'air d'être à peine un peu plus jeunes que moi. Je n'arrive simplement pas à croire ce que je voie. Ils ont les cheveux bruns foncés, les yeux de la même couleurs, je crois qu'ils sont frère et sœur en fait. Je ne crois pas qu'ils sont très méchant alors je devrais peut-être leur parler... mais ma mère m'a dite de ne pas le faire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire! Je secoue lentement la tête, me mordant légèrement la lèvre voulant tout de même ouvrir la bouche pour leur demander si ils savent comment se rendre chez ma grand-mère ou au moins le chasseurs. Je crois qu'ils auraient plus peur que autre chose si je demandais ça en fait. Ils se regardent d'un coup d'œil complice en souriant.

-Nous ne te voulons pas de mal. Il y a peu d'animaux dans cette forêt qui sont dangereux tu sais. Enfin, c'est rare de voir des humains ici... Tu es humain pas vrai? Tu ressembles vraiment à cet humain que notre père nous décrivait et qui habitait ici avant. Est-ce que c'est toi?

-C'est peut-être son père?

-Mon... Mon père?

Je les regarde, soudainement intrigué. Je ne sais pas trop comment ma mère a connu mon père. Elle vivait dans la forêt et à part le bucheron ainsi que ma grand-mère, il n'y a personne qui vient ici. Je me pose pleins de questions mais je sais que je ne devrais pas leur parler. Ma mère m'a bien prévenue de ne pas le faire mais... Ils n'ont tellement pas l'air dangereux. J'aimerais beaucoup en savoir plus sur d'où je viens et tout ça. Ils me regardent et d'un commun accord ils hochent la tête.

-Oui, tu lui ressembles vraiment mais il devait être beaucoup plus vieux que toi.

-Il était connu pour être de nature neutre avec le loup, les animaux ainsi que les humains.

-Le?

-D'accort, les loups si tu préfères.

Je reste totalement surpris.

-Il y a plus qu'un loup!

-C'est ce que les gens disent. La légende dit qu'il en a qu'un seul mais il a été tué après qu'il aille eu des enfants. Il parait qu'ils sont beaucoup plus évolué que nous. Nous ne savons pas combien il en a eu ni avec quel animal mais... Enfin, c'est ça que l'ont sait.

-Ton père a aidé les loups à s'intégrer à quelque part puis nous n'en avons jamais entendu parlé. Ils doivent être avec la meute du côté de l'autre animal, leur mère.

-Quel animal tu crois qu'elle était?

-Un renard ou un puma sûrement... Je ne sais pas. Ils sont puissant... Beaucoup plus que ton père même si il l'était beaucoup.

-Mon père est puissant?

-Oui... Il est de sang royale.

Je suis tellement surpris de toutes ces informations. Quel genre de secret a ma mère! Je recule d'un pas en secouant ma tête. J'ai... du sang royale? Je ne sais même pas c'est quoi la différence avec le sang normal mais... Je suis supposé être puissant? C'est pour ça que les gens me détestent? Au fond, ils m'envient de venir d'un rand plus haut que eux? Je ne comprends pas...

-Où vas-tu?

-Chez ma... grand-mère.

-Oh! Je voie. On ne peut pas y aller avec toi parce que le chasseur habite proche de là mais je crois que tu vas y arriver dans deux ou trois heures.

-D'accort, merci.

-Essaie de ne pas parler à n'importe qui quand même! Il y a des gens dangereux ici tu sais...

Sa sœur hoche la tête en rajoutant.

-On ne sait pas où sont les loups et qui ils sont. Essaie de ne pas te perdre aussi! La nuit c'est vraiment dangereux dans les bois.

-Oui, on m'a prévenu, merci à vous deux.

-C'est rien!

Ils me font un signe de la main puis partent de leur côté me laissant remplis de questions. Je vais devoir questionner ma grand-mère sur tout ça. Je soupire en me disant que j'aurais sérieusement dût passer la journée avec Sasuke à nous embrasser dans un coin à la place d'être ici. Ma mère est injuste. Je m'arrête de marcher en réalisant qu'elle voulait probablement m'envoyer ici pour que je découvre la vérité de moi-même. Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser de tout ça à vrai dire. Je m'assieds un peu sur un rocher, je commence à être fatigué par ces mensonges et puis ma marche aussi. Ça doit faire une heure et même plus que je marche. Je ne sais même pas où je suis ou où je vais. Je soupire encore une fois en me disant que c'est décidément la pire journée de ma vie. Je m'endors sur cette énorme pierre, épuisé par tous ces évènements.

Je me réveille beaucoup plus tard et je voie le soleil qui commence à tomber.

-Oh non... Attends, calme toi Naruto. Ils ont dit quoi déjà? Deux ou trois heures? J'y arriverai jamais! Pourquoi je me suis endormir aussi!

Je me calme légèrement. Je n'y peux rien et paniquer va seulement empirer les choses. Je m'étire et décide de continuer à marcher un petit peu jusqu'à que je tombe sur une petite rivière qui sépare la forêt. Je ne peux visiblement pas la contourner et quand j'ai dis petite, je voulais dire qu'elle faisait quand même quelques mètres de larges. Je regarde autour et ne voyant personne je décide d'enlever mon pantalon, le gardant dans ma main puis met un pied dans cette eau. Elle est tout de même un peu froide mais je n'y fais pas vraiment attention, j'avance mais je m'arrête en hurlant lorsque je sens une main me prendre la cheville et me faire tomber. L'eau m'arrivait aux hanches mais assied elle me monte jusqu'au dessus de la tête et je ne peux pas respirer à cause de la chose qui me maintien en dessous. Je donne un coup dessus mais me fige légèrement en sentant une texture d'écaille de poisson. Est-ce que cette chose serait une... sirène? Je manque d'air en me débattant comme ça. Je finis par lui donner un bon coup pour la faire lâcher prise sur moi puis je remonte a la surface, me dépêchant à aller l'autre côté. J'ai finis par perdre le beurre et les biscuits de ma mère. Je remarque aussi qu'il fait presque nuit. Le soleil a encore baissé. Je remets mon pantalon que j'ai réussi à garder dans ma main. Il est tout mouillé mais c'est mieux que rester en boxer. Mon chaperon est vraiment lourd sur moi mais si je ne trouve pas la maison de grand-mère avant la nuit, ça va être ma seule source de chaleur. Je reprends encore mon souffle, elle m'a tellement fait peur! Comment je vais faire pour retourner chez moi? Je ne préfère pas penser à ça maintenant je crois. Je commence à avoir sérieusement faim en plus. Est-ce que je vais mourir perdu ici? Je suis un homme en plus! Je devrais pouvoir survivre en toute circonstance...!

-Je veux Sasuke...

Je m'assieds par terre et je commence à simplement pleurer. Je pleure de faim, de fatigue, d'impuissance face à cette situation que j'ai en ce moment. Je ne peux rien faire sauf marcher et toujours marcher. Je ne sais même pas où je vais! Pourquoi j'ai refusé que Sasuke m'accompagne déjà? On pourrait compter un sur l'autre si on serait perdu au moins... Je suis seul maintenant. Je me lève en regardant autour de moi, il doit bien y avoir un truc que je peux manger ici. Je regarde dans tous les buissons mais rien ne semble comestible. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes en essayant de me calmer.

-Je vais y arriver. Je vais trouver cette maison, je vais manger un bon repas et je vais dormir au chaud. Demain, je retournerai dans les bras de mon petit-ami que j'aime plus que tout puis tout redeviendra comme avant... Pourquoi je n'y crois pas du tout?

Je recommence à pleurer un peu mais j'aperçois soudainement un petit buisson à bleuet un peu plus loin.

-Oh! Gagné!

Je sourie en m'y avançant. J'en goute un et c'est bien un fruit comestible et encore mieux, c'est un bleuet. J'en mange pleins, j'ai tellement faim. J'aimerais avoir quelque chose de plus consistant mais c'est la seule chose que je n'ai pas peur de manger ici. Je ne vais pas chasser un animal, j'ai peur qu'une meute vienne me tuer par la suite! Tuer une brebis c'est en quelque sorte un suicide!

-J'aurais dût manger les biscuits que ma mère a fait...

Je finis de manger les petits fruits puis continue à marcher un peu. Il fait maintenant totalement noir et je n'ai jamais eu autant peur de toute ma vie. Le pire c'est qu'il n'y a rien de spécial. Les loups doivent être intégré dans un groupe et ne même pas savoir qu'ils sont des loups donc je n'ai rien à craindre au fond. Pourtant le frère et la soeur à moitié animaux m'ont prévenus que c'était dangereux... mais de quoi? J'aimerais bien le savoir, j'aurais dût leur posé plus de questions! Je ne fais rien de bien, j'ai l'impression d'être naïf et incapable de gérer des situations grave... Une fille se débrouillerait mieux que moi! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi les gens disent que les hommes qui aiment les hommes ne sont pas des vrais hommes... Enfin, Sasuke l'est. Il est si courageux et débrouillard. Il me prendrait dans ses bras et m'emmenerait un vrai repas pour que nous mangions à notre faim.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi... Je veux revoir ma maman! Pourquoi elle m'a envoyé ici, hein? Pourquoi? Je veux continuer ma vie d'avant avec mon petit ami qui m'aime. Je peux? S'il vous plait...! Je veux Sasuke...!

Je recommence encore une fois à pleurer. Je suis pathétique, vraiment. Soudainement, j'entends un bruit derrière un arbre. Je me retourne mais je ne voie rien. Je me recule mais le bruit vient d'un autre arbre de l'autre côté.

-Il y a... quelqu'un? Je ne vous veux pas de mal... Je suis simplement perdu. Vous pourriez peut-être m'aider?

J'entends encore du bruit derrière moi. C'est comme si que à chaque fois que je me retourne, la personne bouge d'endroit. Le pire c'est qu'il doit passer dans mon dos pour aller de l'autre bord du sentier. Je tourne sur moi-même mais je n'arrive pas à voir quelque chose.

-Arrêtez! S'il vous plait...!

J'arrête de bouger pour qu'il le fasse aussi. Je n'entends plus de bruit mais je sens un souffle chaud contre ma nuque. J'avance droit devant moi comme si je n'avais rien senti. J'entends les pas derrière moi mais je n'y fais pas attention. Il ne veut peut-être pas me tuer, juste me faire peur? C'est officiel, ma mère m'a fait venir ici pour me faire devenir un homme. Ce ne peut pas être autrement. Je vais affronter des choses ici qui va me faire sortir de mon confort et... je vais mûrir. Je crois que c'est justement le problème. Je ne vais pas devenir hétérosexuel en venant, je vais seulement perdre plusieurs illusions de la vie en général. Je vais devenir un adulte qui aura vécu et... je ne le veux pas. Je veux vivre en croyant en mon amour pour Sasuke et de ma petite vie à moi. Je ne veux pas affronté la réalité. Ce n'est pas encore le bon moment. Je m'arrête encore une fois sans me retourner. Je sens encore ce souffle contre mon cou.

-Laissez moi tranquille! Je veux seulement trouver un endroit pour dormir cette nuit et demain matin, je vais aller rendre visite à ma grand-mère puis retourner chez moi! Je ne reviendrai plus jamais dans cette forêt et je ne vous dérangerai plus jamais! C'est d'accort?

-...Non.

Je sursaute et je finis par me retourner mais il n'y a personne. Je regarde partout mais il n'y a aucun bruit. Je soupire un peu en secouant la tête.

-Je vais devenir fou...!

Je continue à marcher mais au bout d'un moment je me fatigue sérieusement. Mes vêtements ne sont pas complètement sèches, j'ai encore faim, j'ai soif, il y a un fou qui me suit, je veux mon petit-ami, je ne peux plus croire en ma mère, bref, ma vie est plus que nul en ce moment. Je m'assoie au pied d'un arbre et je regarde autour de moi. Je ne voie pas vraiment loin car la seule lumière qui m'éclaire en ce moment est la lune.

-Je me demande ce que fait Sasuke en ce moment... J'espère qu'il ne s'inquiète pas trop. Comment ma mère a pus me faire ça? Je veux déménager chez Sasuke lorsque je vais rentrer, je ne veux plus la voir, c'est à cause de elle que je suis là à avoir peur et à être traqué par un malade...

Je me parle à voix haute pour me rassurer mais j'ai toujours peur. Je regarde la lune à travers les arbres, elle n'est pas encore pleine. Je crois qu'elle va l'être dans trois ou quatre jours en fait.

-Je dois rentrer chez moi avant qu'elle soit pleine en tout cas, sinon... Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir. Maman m'a toujours dit que c'était pire les soirs de pleine lune... Enfin, comment je peux vraiment la croire maintenant?

Je soupire puis je secoue la tête doucement. Oui, ma mère m'a menti mais il y a des choses qui devaient être réel quand même. Enfin, j'espère.

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment parce que j'aime un autre que autant de malheurs tombent sur moi? C'est si grave d'écouter son coeur? Sasuke a été le seul à m'accepter! Pourquoi je devrais me séparer de lui? Comment la société peut décidé de ça? Comment ma mère peut être dégouté de ça? Oui, je n'aurai pas d'enfants mais ça dérange quoi dans la vie des autres ça au fond?

Je suis tellement épuisé par tous ces évènements mais j'ai trop peur pour m'endormir maintenant. C'est cette peur à l'intérieur de moi qui me garde réveillé. J'ai cette sensation que si je dors je ne vais jamais me réveiller.

-Sasuke... Pourquoi tu n'entends pas mes appels à l'aide?

Je suis idiot de croire qu'il pourrait lire dans mes pensées. Une personne ne peut pas savoir que l'ont souffre juste par la pensée peu importe comment on l'aime. Je m'étends par terre, contre quelques feuilles et de la terre.

-Si tu ne peux pas entendre ma peine... Peux-tu entendre mon amour pour toi? Si je meurs cette nuit... Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime, d'accort? Tu ne dois jamais n'en douter et s'il-te-plait, ne sois pas fâché contre ma mère... Elle me croyait assez fort pour affronter les choses ici mais je crois ne pas pouvoir y arriver... Je vais dormir maintenant, d'accort? Si je me réveille, je vais vraiment tout faire pour me battre contre les choses ici mais je ne sais pas si je vais y réveille... J'espère pouvoir... Je t'aime tellement Sasuke.

Je sais qu'il ne m'entend pas mais ça m'a fait étrangement du bien de lui dire ça à voix haute. Je me demande si je ne trouve pas ma grand-mère si je pourrais au moins trouver mon père? Les gens ont plus l'air de l'avoir vu que ma grand-mère en fait. Je sais qu'elle est de ma famille mais... je ne l'ai jamais vraiment connu et si pour survivre et apprendre la vérité je ne vais finalement pas la rendre visite, ça ne changerait rien vraiment dans ma vie. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'inquiétais de ma mère maintenant. Elle m'a envoyé dans le pire endroit de toute la terre, comment je peux lui pardonner ça?

-S'il-vous-plait, faites que je me réveille demain matin.

Je m'endors finalement en faisant des cauchemars toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, je me réveille parce que je me sens poussé sur l'épaule. J'ouvre lentement les yeux en voie un humain. Je crois qu'il me parle.

Je suis désolé de ce petit retard d'une journée! Je crois que je vais poster le vendredi maintenant. ^^' Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre! J'aimerais bien avoir quelques commentaires pour savoir si vous aimez ça ou non en fait...?


End file.
